


My Ways / Ideas that I need opinions on

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: HENLO IT'S YO CHICKEN NUGGET AURORA! Please don't take my pencil SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*goes back into hole*





	1. *University of the times* opinions

**Author's Note:**

> No Context...

1) Tyler x Alex **_or_** Liza x Alex

 

2) Suicidal Alex?

 

3) Matt x Lele  _ **or**_ Matt x Sierra

 

4) Roi part of track team?

 

5) Chapter explaining what they major in and why?

...........................................................................................................................................................................


	2. Season 3 My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically will always explain in in the title so...  
> ALSO THIS VIDEO IS ME EVERYDAY: https://youtu.be/OHppkNWH1o4

** THE CLOWNS KILL HERE: **

Voted: Nikita (Joey) & Manny (Matt)

Dead: Nikita

** VENOMOUS AFFECTIONS: **

****Voted: JC & Teala

Dead: Teala

** THE MAN WITH NO NAME: **

Voted: Safiya & Manny

Dead: Manny

** STRONG MAN: **

Voted: JC & Roi

Dead: JC

** DOLLS WITH KNIVES: **

Voted: Joey (who voted Ro)

Dead: Joey

** FUNHOUSE: **

Voted: Matt & Roi

Dead: Rosanna (Sorry)

Revived: JC

** WICKED WITCHES: **

 Challenge(No Vote): JC, Safiya, Matt & Colleen

Dead: Matt (CRI)

** CONTROL ISSUES: **

****Voted: JC & Safiya

Dead: Safiya (Shot herself btw)

** ESCAPED THE NIGHT: **

Roi, Colleen & JC


	3. *University of the Times* opinions AGAIN

1) Alex's little brother Pepito?

 

2)  Destorm can't swim?

 

3) Single Gabbie?

 

4) Lieutenants are Teachers  ** _or_** __Students?


	4. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT *Can I ship this*

**DOES LAUREN X TANA MAKE SENSE  
**

**I NEED THIS FOR THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER OF SOMETHING!**  
  
you will find out sometime soon...


End file.
